Stay The Night
by Inezzz
Summary: Female Alex Rider story. Alex has no idea where she is and when someone unexpected helps her... What if this someone reveals things to her that turns her against MI6 and what if this someone makes her fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story with a female Alex, I'm only fourteen and English isn't my first language so I will do my best. It will be a Yassen/Alex story with a lot of romance and lust in it so if you don't like it, well that's your problem.**

**I have made this story a bit of my own so I'm going to tell you a little bit of the main things. Alex is 15 years old, she has done the Stormbreaker-mission like in the movie. She has long blonde hair and looks very pretty. Yassen is about 27 years old and is fair-haired. He works as an assassin. How they get together I will tell you and how their story ends. **

**The rate might go up to M later in the story.**

**Please review!**

I run down the stairs and sprint across the empty building. I think I've made it. But then I hear the alarm starts ringing and I swear loudly. Looking round me I search desperately for an escape, but I can't find anything that might help me.

Suddenly, a man grabs my waist from behind and puts a hand over my mouth before I can make a sound. As I realise there seems to be no way out of this, a sense of horror settles upon me. _This is how I am going to die_. The man drags me into the shadows behind a tank filled with poison. He holds his hand over both my mouth and nose and my lungs are desperately screaming for oxygen but the man doesn't release his grip. Gradually, my vision becomes blurry and slowly fades to black.

_20 minutes later_

I wake up in a speeding car, disorientated and confused until I remember what happened. I am in the backseat of a luxurious Mercedes and I try to sit up. As I start to try and move a gun is suddenly pointed between my eyes and I freeze.

I can only see the hand on the gun, and I have my eyes focused on the finger resting on the trigger.

''Sit absolutely still.'' A voice I recognise says in a cool tone.

''It's you!'' I hiss and suddenly feel anger rush through my body as I realise that the man who I think has saved me is the one who killed my uncle. The man who has actually helped me before. But that doesn't change the fact that he is still my enemy.

''Wait until I've gotten some space between us and our common enemies before you remind me that you are going to kill me,', Yassen Gregorovich says in a slightly amused tone.

I can see the icy blue eyes in the rearview mirror and there is a trace of humour in them for a faint second before they become cold and emotionless again. I can't come up with something to say that doesn't involve killing him, so I shut up and the gun that he has pressed against my forehead disappears. We sit in silence for about 15 more minutes before we reach a town. I have no idea where I am since I was unconscious when I was transported out of the warehouse. The car stops outside a building that looks like a hotel.

"You do exactly as I tell you and play along or you'll regret it," Yassen tells me in a serious, but still slightly amused, tone.

I hear his car door open and a few seconds later he opens mine. I can now get a proper look at him and it seems he hasn't changed much since I last saw him a year ago. I can feel his gaze examine my body and I feel a blush on my cheeks as I realise that all I'm wearing is a pair of short jeans shorts and a ripped and bloody T-shirt that reveals a lot of skin. I decide to play cool and try to meet his gaze, but feel shocked as I think I see a shadow of desire in his eyes. But then he blinks and the moment is gone. He takes off his coat and puts it over my shoulders, so now I can see his slim body. I shiver when his hand carefully brushes my neck. He chuckles and I glare at him. He throws his arm around my waist and holds me tight as he starts to walk toward the hotel doors. We walk towards the reception. Yassen gives me a glare that clearly says 'play-along-or-you-won't-live-long-enough-to-regret-it'.

A young woman is sitting at the desk and she smiles warmly at us as we approach her.

''Welcome to the Hilton!'' She greets us, and it isn't until she's spoken the words that I realise what an expensive place we're in.

''I want a suite for me and my… friend.'' Yassen says in a voice that sounds suitably embarrassed for the situation, at least to anyone watching. A man dressed in Armani in his late twenties with a woman at his arm probably 10 years younger than him and dressed in some cheap clothes and a man's coat: the typical secret affair couple.

''Well we don't have any available suites at the moment, sir'', the young woman says, and types something into a computer. ''Or, well, we have the wedding suite.''

''That works fine for us,'' Yassen says and winks at me.

''Of course, lover'' I say, trying to sound as seductive as I can so the act seems more realistic, and I touch his chest with my hand. I can feel the muscles under his shirt and I feel something start to grow inside me, a feeling of wanting to touch more. I let my hands run over his body in a slightly inappropriate way and I feel that he has two guns and one knife hidden in his waistband. Yassen looks at me and seems impressed by my acting skills and knowledge of how to search for weapons. Then he turns his eyes to the young receptionist again and smiles.

''It is 3400 Euros per night, sir.''

''Well should I pay now or when we check out?'' Yassen says in a flat tone and looks suitably impatient.

''When you check out will be fine, but I need some kind of identification now,'' the receptionist says, and Yassen simply hands over a ID-card with the name Jace Springer on it. When she has scanned it he turns and start to drag me across the lobby towards the elevators. He kisses my hair and I can't help the wave of lust that flows through me. I have no idea if it's the fact that I'm a teenager that makes my body react this way, but the thoughts in my head seem very wrong. I shouldn't think about how hard his chest is under my touch or how good his mouth feels against my skin.

He presses the button for the elevator and while we wait he lets his hand touch my hip. I shiver against my will and try to make a natural sounding giggle. When the elevator doors open we step in.

Yassen suddenly grabs my hip roughly and pulls me into a kiss that is very, very inappropriate. He grabs my leg and slings it around his hip as he pushes me hard against the wall.

''Keep the act going. There are people watching.'' he whispers through the kiss.

I can't think about anything else other than his hot breath against my skin and his lips pressing against mine. I've been kissed before, but the feel of a adult man's lips against mine is a different to that of a horny teenage boy. I let my body respond like it wants to and start to attack Yassen's lips with my own. His tongue presses against my lips, asking for permission to enter my mouth and I separate my lips and let my tongue meet his. The sensation of this isn't like anything I've ever felt before. This isn't just a kiss: it is passion. I press myself harder against Yassen's body and I can feel something hard press my inner thigh that I'm pretty sure isn't his gun.

The elevator door closes and I press my body even harder against his, twisting my fingers into his hair before I even realise what's happening. Then suddenly, I come back to reality and push Yassen away.

''What the _fuck_, Yassen?'' I shout at him, and try to focus on the fact that he actually kidnapped me and that I hate him.

''I told you to keep the act up. There were people watching and I think we managed to convince everyone that we're up to something naughty,'' he says with a serious voice.

''You took it too far! Is it even legal for you to touch me that way?'' I ask, still angry and I regret the words as soon as I've spoken them. I don't think an assassin gives much thought to the legality of his actions.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. ''Seriously, do you think that's something I care about when I _kill_ people for living?'' he asks in a curious tone. ''And you didn't seem too uncomfortable when I kissed you.''

''You told me to keep the act up and that's what I did,'' I say, knowing that it's a lie.

''Is that why you pressed yourself even harder against me as soon as the elevator doors closed?'' he asks in a sly voice.

I just glare at him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Beta's note: If you're new to reading this story, I'd just like to repeat what Inezzz said – please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I find myself making Yassen so different all the time because I can't decide if he is a nice person from the beginning or just really scary. So I don't know what to do with this story but I love it. But I think I might change the rating to a T because it isn't so bad, yet… If there will be any to some might repulsive scenes I will warn first.**

**We'll see what's going to happen next! **

**Btw, I do not own the characters even if I wish I did, they all belong to Anthony Horowitz.**

When the elevator doors open Yassen puts a hand on my back and firmly pushes me forward. He opens the two big double doors to the suite and leads me inside.

Inside the suite the walls are deep red in colour and the floor is black. There is a big sofa, a flat screen TV and a bar in the first room we enter. Yassen walks directly towards the bar and pours two glasses of Scotch. I walk over to him and he puts one glass down in front of me. I take a short look at it, before deciding to take two sips. Yassen smirks at me.

''Where am I?'' I ask, trying to sound unaffected by the fact that I'm under his control.

''Stockholm, Sweden,'' Yassen answers, looking at me with an amused smirk. I can't hide my shock, and the Russian laughs at my expression. ''You were brought here two days ago and it's May the 16th.''

''How do you know when I was taken here?'' I ask, a bit confused. Wait a minute - if it's the 16th then I've missed my own birthday. ''You know I missed my own 15th birthday because of bloody MI6!'' I blurt out.

''I was the one who was ordered to take you here.'' Yassen replies with a hint of anger in his voice.

''Then why didn't you kill me?'' I ask, relieved that he hadn't killed me but I still want to know why. He let me go last time too, but I just thought that I'd just gotten lucky.

''Well, you mean more to me than you might know. I guess MI6 hasn't told you much about your father?'' He takes my silence as a yes and continues. ''He was my best friend and my mentor. He taught me everything I know. He was the greatest assassin in the world. I loved him like a father, or maybe like a brother. I could never kill you because of him.'' Yassen says, his voice, unusually for him, full of emotion. Then he drains his glass of Scotch in one long draught before pouring himself another.

''You're lying. My father was a good man. Not like you.'' I spit back, and feel a little relieved knowing that he probably won't stab me in the back.

"You will know soon enough," is the only answer I get before the Russian pours me another drink and I suddenly feel tired. After I've had a small sip out of my glass I start to wonder if it's really smart to drink together with an assassin.

The warm feeling of the alcohol in my system burns away the stress, the fear and the emotions and it feels good. I'm emotionally numb. When I take the last sip out of my second Scotch I feel Yassen's gaze on me.

''What?'' I ask in an uncomfortable tone. When the Russian leans closer until his face is only inches from mine I feel the blush spreading over my face.

''You shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach,'' he says with no trace of humour in his cold eyes.

''You shouldn't be serving me alcohol; it's illegal, Mr Gregorovich,'' I reply in a low whisper. He captures my gaze and it's like an electric shock down my spine. When he stares into my eyes it's as if he can see my soul. I suddenly realise how easy it would be to just move three inches closer to his face and let his lips meet mine again. Yassen sees my gaze wander down to his mouth and he chuckles. I can feel the air that's leaving his mouth brush against my skin.

God, why do I react to him like this? I need to focus. Maybe it's the alcohol that makes me feel this need to touch him.

''Go shower, we'll go grab something to eat as soon as you're done. By the way, you're a bit drunk so walk carefully,'' Yassen says, and then turns away from me to walk over to the TV.

"Is the great assassin first trying to get me drunk and now he's asking me out?" I say in a slightly mocking tone with a little wink and walk towards a door that seems to be a bathroom. I stumble a little bit and feel slightly unsteady. I hear a small sigh behind me and I giggle like a little girl.

When I undress and stand in the hot shower questions start to swirl around in my head.

Why is Yassen so nice to me? If it's true the thing about that he doesn't kill children that might be the reason why he hasn't killed me yet. What is he going to do with me?

Suddenly, I hear the doors burst open in the other room and then some strange dull thuds. The sound of bone hitting bone, my brain reminds me. I grab my clothes and dress as quickly as I can before hurrying to the door. When I have my hand on the doorknob I hear someone, a man, cry out in pain but the sound is abruptly cut off.

I slowly open the door with my hands poised ready to defend myself.

In the middle of the room there is a body of a man lying absolutely still on the floor, his neck twisted at a strange angle. My gaze searches for Yassen and I see him standing in the corner with one of his feet pressed against a man's neck to hold him still.

''How did you know where we were?'' Yassen growls through his teeth and increases the pressure on the man's neck. The man remains silent and Yassen kicks him in the side. I hear the sound of bones breaking and the man cries out in pain.

''How did you find us? Tell me and I might let you live.'' Yassen snarls in a rough voice.

''We had a tracker in the car you stole,'' the man whispers, gasping for air.

Yassen steps back, letting go of the man. With a look of hope in his eyes, the man slowly gets to his feet and starts to limp towards the door. I follow him with my gaze until he is only a few feet from the exit.

So fast I almost miss it, I see a movement in the corner of my eye - it's Yassen taking a gun with a silencer out of his waistband. There's a muffled bang and the man sinks down to his knees and collapses to the floor. Blood and brains are gushing out of a crater in his head.

I realize I just witnessed a coldblooded murder, and I flinch as I remember that the man responsible for it is standing only three meters away from me. I feel sick.

I look over to Yassen. He stares back at me without emotion in his icy blue eyes and I panic.

Without thinking, I run.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE STORY ALERTS AND THE FAVORITES! **

**I'm sorry I update so slow but it's really hard for me to find time to write. I am only fourteen years old and I have a lot of stuff coming up in school so I have to study a lot.**

**This isn't so much but this is at least something for now. I do not really know what do to with the story because I have so many ideas and I can't decide. **

**Btw… I don't own Alex and Yassen even if they are very different from the books and the movie.**

I run out of the suite and run as fast as I can towards the elevator. The fear makes my heart beat like a drum and I can't get the image of the man lying on the floor and Yassen's cold eyes staring back at me out of my head. The eyes are what scare me the most. There was no life in them, not a hint of any emotion. No regret, no remorse just nothing.

Before I can reach the elevator doors someone suddenly shoves me against the wall and presses a hand over my mouth so my surprised shriek never leaves my lips. I can feel that it is _him_, the murderer, the coldblooded man I am running from. I try to jerk away from him but that I can't move an inch.

''I thought I made myself clear enough before, but obviously I didn't. _You_ will do as _I_ say or there'll be consequences,'' Yassen says in a smooth and dangerous tone that sends a jolt of fear down my spine. Then he lets go of me.

He turns around and walks into the suite again and I follow, too scared to protest or try anything. As soon as we are inside Yassen locks the door after hanging a ''Do not disturb'' sign on the handle. Then he starts to examine the two bodies.

I walk across the room and into the bedroom where I climb up onto the oversized bed. I start to look in my pockets for the key chain that I got from MI6 to send emergency signals to them with but it's gone. I still see Yassen's cold eyes in my head and I feel tears start to burn in my eyes. I sob silently and the tears start to roll down my cheeks. I feel afraid and alone.

When a hand suddenly touches my arm I throw myself off the bed and jump into a position ready to defend myself, still with tears streaming from my eyes.

On the other side of the bed Yassen stands, still with his hand reaching for me. I gather my courage and look up to meet his gaze. Now there seems to be a small hint of emotion in his eyes that could almost be affection, and he has a soft expression on his face. I relax a little, but then remember the image of the cold eyes I saw only minutes ago and the dead serious promise to hurt me if I tried anything, and I shiver. I tighten my muscles and back away from the bed, still ready to defend myself even though I know the Russian has better fighting skills than me and probably a lot of hidden weapons in addition to the gun in his waistband.

''You are afraid of me,'' he states and gives me one long analytical stare. ''You have no reason to be, as long as you do not disobey me,'' he says, and I realize that he thinks I'm afraid of him killing me.

''I'm only afraid of becoming like you.'' I say it even though I know it's a lie. I may not be afraid of death but the prospect of pain is something that scares me.

Yassen looks at me with an unreadable expression, and then his face becomes an emotionless mask again. He opens his mouth to say something, but then changes his mind and shuts it again. He gives me one last glance and before he walks out of the room and slams the door shut behind him.

I crawl up onto the bed again and curl into a small ball. I hear Yassen move around in the other room and I hear him talk, probably on the phone, with someone and then I hear him throw away the phone.

Seconds later, the door silently opens and Yassen steps inside. I sit up and watch him carefully as he walks over to me with soundless steps. He sits down on the bed beside me and looks at me. I gasp when I see the expression on his face, unprepared for what I see.

There is a sudden storm of emotions in his eyes that surprises and frightens me. There is only pain, anger and darkness in them and it's hard to meet his gaze because it's like a portal into his personal hell. His whole face is twisted in pain and I suddenly understand how little pain and darkness I've seen in this world. I've seen pain and death but I've always seen happiness and joy too, whereas this man has never seen anything other than darkness. I wonder what it is that's breaking through his otherwise so impenetrable barrier around his thoughts.

I feel the urge to comfort him and wish I could take his pain away. Even if he killed my uncle and has killed hundreds of people, no one deserves that kind of pain. I do the only thing I can think of that might help him. I carefully put one of my hands on the side of his face without breaking his gaze and then I lean closer to him. His eyes widen a little bit when my lips are only millimetres from his as he realize my intention.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to write longer chapters but I don't seem to find the time for it but I'll do my best! Love the reviews I'm getting.**

**Warning for a little bit steamy chapter! ;) **

**And I still don't own the characters even if I wish I did.**

As he realises my intention he leans forward and closes the distance between our lips. Yassen's lips send an electric shock through my body and a wave of lust flows through me. I just want him to be as close to me as possible.

Then I remember who he is and I hesitate for a second, but the pain in his eyes is so excruciating and I can't bear to see him suffer that much so I let my body respond the way it wants to.

I put my hands in his hair and pull him closer and he deepens the kiss. He puts one of his hands on my back and the other in my hair and presses me against his hard body.

One second we are sitting in each others embrace, the next he's lying on top of me and kisses a trail down my jaw line. When he looks at me there is a fire in his eyes that has burnt away the darkness, but there is something dangerous about him now that I've never seen before.

I moan loudly as he kisses and sucks sensitive parts of my neck, and I wrap my legs around him and roll around so I'm on top of him. He looks at me with smug grin at my eagerness and I can read the amusement in his eyes. His hands travel down my back and into my shorts and I start to unbutton his shirt.

As I finish with the last button I pull his shirt open to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest. Initially I'm horrified as I see all the scars that make a pattern over his hard muscles. I notice a dead straight scar on his neck I haven't seen before that's more prominent than the other scars.

I crush my lips against his again and I feel _him_ press against my leg. I let my hands travel over his chest and stomach down to the growing bulge in his pants.

When I start to unbuckle his belt he suddenly grasps both of my hands in one of his and I look up at him in confusion. The storm in his eyes has subsided and now his eyes are soft, but his face is a mix of emotions I can't read and then it becomes blank. He looks like he's having an inner struggle to keep some emotion inside that he doesn't want me to see. Then his eyes freeze to the ice I remember them being when I first met him and I know the struggle is over.

''No'', he says in a low husky voice and I feel a sting of pain. I see that he notices it in my eyes. The feeling of rejection causes tears to burn in my eyes and I feel embarrassed. I look away from him and hide my distress. He rests his hand on my leg and lets his touch linger for a few moments, but I'm too embarrassed to look at him. He releases my hands and starts to button up his shirt again and a moment later he is gone.

I decide that even if I'm embarrassed I have to talk to him about where he's taking me and why. I wait for about 10 minutes before I slowly get up from the bed and walk into the big room and prepare myself for the sight of the bodies on the floor, but they're gone. I look for Yassen but he is also gone and on the coffee table there is a folded sheet of paper. I pick it up and unfold it to read. At first I just stare at the text.

_Miss Aleksandra,_

_I am sorry for leaving you like this, but I crave your body in a way I can not explain to you with words. I wish to remain loyal to your father I will not disrespect him by showing you exactly how much I crave you. _

_Now I will get to more serious parts of this letter and I ask you to please believe me even though I haven't earned your trust in any way. I know that MI6 sometime seem trustworthy but they are not. They killed your parents and they sent Ian to his death. They knew that I was involved in the Stormbreaker affair and would recognize him. I have no time to tell you about your parents but I can tell you about Ian. _

_I had orders from Sayle to kill anyone who seemed even slightly suspicious, and Ian wasn't as careful as he thought. I let him go many times and wished that he would be more careful but Sayle noticed him and ordered me to kill him. I had no other choice than to obey his order. MI6 wanted you already then, they wanted to use you and everything went according to their plan. I killed Ian, you blamed me and accepted the mission in order to try to get vengeance. _

_I started to realize what was happening after your guardian Jack was killed in an accident. The man driving the car that killed her was John Crawley. It was planned every in every little detail which I haven't time to go into now. I have to get away before I change my mind and decides to let my less noble side take over. _

_In your pocket there is a credit card with no limit. Its code is 1996. You can use it to pay for transport to get away. Someone will be up with some clothes for you in a few minutes so you don't have to wear the bloody ones. I hope you like them. _

_I intend this to have been our last meeting and I hope you will have a wonderful life with someone your own age. _

_But if we should ever meet again I fully expect you to attend to the date we never got the chance to go on._

_Ядумаю, что явлюбился ввас_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Yassen Gregorovich_

I smile when I read the first line and the last lines, almost laughing at the spelling of my name, and I'm curious to know what the last phrase means. Then I start to reflect on all the things he actually has revealed to me in the letter and I just know that it's true.

Anger courses through me and I picture Alan Blunt's and Mrs Jones' face in my head and I'm overwhelmed with the desire to kill them both. But first I have to get away.

There is a quiet knock on the door and I open it. It's a young man who's brought clothes for me, and I thank him and he leaves. I open one of the shopping bags and inside I find a pair of black tight jeans, a big black hoodie and a pair of black converse. Then I open the next bag and I feel my face become hot. Inside of the bag there is a pair of black lace knickers and a matching bra. I open the last bag and find a grey Acne top with a gorgeous back in it.

I change and when I'm done I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I am amazed by how well the clothes fit my body. How could he know my sizes?

I check the pockets in my old shorts and find a black credit card in the pocket. I throw away the dirty clothes and then I check the suite for anything that I might have forgotten before deciding to leave.

I walk out of the suite and press the button for the elevator. I go down to the lobby and as I'm about to walk out of the hotel the receptionist runs after me with a package and a bag. I turn my attention towards her as she approaches me.

''Mr Springer left this for you,'' she says with a polite voice and hands me the bag and package. I feel a little confused before I remember that Yassen checked in under the name of Springer.

I walk out of the hotel and into a small alley before I stop behind a dustbin to open the package. Inside there is a gun: a GSh-18. Russian made, of course. I open the bag and find a passport with the name Aleksandra Szemenko, and I grin when I see the year of birth. Yassen has made me a legal adult, which I'm very happy about. But when I see the photograph of me he's used I flinch. It's the same picture that I have on my real passport in London and I wonder again how he knows these kind of things and how does he get them?

I check inside the bag and find a note in it on top of a waistband and a few knives

_You can hide weapons in this bag when you travel. It hides its content in x-rays and other security checks._

_Y_

I cock the gun before I hide it in the waistband under my clothes. Then I walk out onto the street and hail a taxi.

''Drive me to the airport,'' I instruct the driver, and then drift away into my own thoughts. Where am I supposed to go?

Once I've arrived at the airport I watch the list of departures and I find one that probably will be the best idea right now. I take a place in the line to get tickets.

''Hi, are there any seats left on the flight to Moscow that departs in 40 minutes?'' I ask, adding a Russian accent and smile.

''Yes, there are some seats, but only in first class,'' the man behind the desk answers, and a minute later I walk away with a first class ticket to Moscow.

I pass the security check without any troubles and walk into the Tax Free. I walk straight ahead to the electronics department and I soon find what I am looking for. I walk out of the store with a Mac Air and an iPhone. Next, I walk towards the beauty section and I buy some make up and the perfume Black XS.

When I'm done with the shopping, it's time for first class passengers to board and I walk onto the plane. My seat is on a row with only two seats because of the emergency exit on my right side. I feel pleased with that no one has claimed the seat next to mine and I spend the 15 minutes making a plan in my head. When I get to Russia I'll try to get in touch with Yassen through the Russian mafia, but first I'll have to find them. Then I will ask for his help to kill Alan Blunt and Mrs Jones.

As soon as the plane takes off I start to program my computer and I search for information on the mob. I find nothing that isn't just rumours and I realize this is going to be hard.

On my left side someone clears his throat and I look up into a pair of piercing ice blue eyes.

**So this is a longer chapter, I thought it would be boring if Yassen leaves wouldn't it? So I'll let him stay for a while but I really wanted to show more honorable sides of him like that he's still loyal to her father even after his death. **

**For those of you who doesn't know it, Acne is a brand and it's very popular in Scandinavia and it's pretty expensive. **

**Here's a picture of the top Yassen gives her. **

**[Links don't work so take out the spaces and paste to the URL bar] http:/ shop. acnestudios. com/ [Beta comment: That top is gorgeous!]**__

**The sentence in Russian I will let you understand know soon enough but if you can't wait, google it.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**I know that I'm slow at updating and that I write short chapters but I promise, I will get more time to write soon and then I will write longer and better chapters. **

**I also have gotten a beta, BlueNeutrino, and she corrects for me when she have time so now the grammar will be better!**

**Now I will answer some questions.**

**It is supposed to take place after Stormbreaker and I know that Alex is about to turn fifteen in Crocodile Tears but I want to make this my own so story so that's what I've decided.**

**I actually don't know if John in my story worked for the MI6 or if he's dead or if Yassen will figure it out if he worked for the MI6. **

**I think Scorpia will get involved, I don't know if they're going to be the friend, the enemy or the frenemy****. **

**There will probably be some M rated scenes later but it will take a while since I don't want to rush it and neither does Yassen. **

**I do not own the characters even if I wish I did. **

I just stare into his eyes and I feel myself blushing without really knowing why. Something flickers in his eyes that looks like surprise, but he quickly hides it and puts on an expression of annoyance.

''Did you follow me?'' he asks in a low voice and glides into the seat next to mine without breaking eye contact.

''No… or kind of, but not really,'' I answer, stumbling over the words. How is he going to react to the little plan I've made up?

''Why did you choose Russia of all places to run to?'' he asks curiously and leans closer, but then he seems to realise something and quickly pulls back again.

''Why did you leave?'' I ask, ignoring his question.

''Why Russia?'' he asks again, now with a definite note of irritation in his voice.

''How do you know so much about MI6?'' I ask, again ignoring the question. He looks annoyed with me before answering.

''I can't tell you anything right now. There is a MI6 operative trying to follow me but I don't think he's realised that we know each other. Or even who you are, for that matter,'' he says, now with no trace of annoyance in his voice, even if his eyes still show his impatience with me. He breaks my gaze to glance in the direction of a man around thirty years old dressed in a cheap grey suit who's sat a few rows behind us.

I wait until Yassen's looking at me again before I discreetly turn to look in the man's direction. I recognize his face even though I can't remember any name. But I definitely known I've seen him at MI6 HQ before.

''What are you going to do with him?'' I ask, both curious and afraid about what Yassen might do with him.

''I was planning on killing him, but since you're here I guess I will have to rethink. We wouldn't want to upset you again by unnecessarily killing someone, would we?'' he says seriously, raising an eyebrow but with soft eyes and I feel something warm in my heart at his words.

Suddenly, I see the man move his head in our direction from the corner of my eye and before I even know what's happening Yassen pulls me close and kisses me deeply and passionately. My body responds as eagerly as in the suite and I feel him smile through the kiss.

He gets up and drags me out in the aisle without taking his lips from mine, and as his arms lingers around me he pushes me up the aisle towards the bathroom. When he finally breaks the kiss we both gasp for air and earn a lot of disapproving looks from the people around us.

The MI6 agent's eyes widen in surprise as he meets my gaze and recognizes me. When we get to the bathroom door I open it and both Yassen and I step inside. Yassen locks the door behind us and as soon as it is locked he reaches out for me and pulls me close to him in a comforting embrace.

I look up into his eyes and I recognize the fire in them. The ice there has melted to deep oceans and I grab his shirt and pull him closer to me. His breath touches my skin and I giggle as his hands roughly grab my hips. He pushes himself even closer to me and slams me against the wall and I look deep into his eyes.

I can see my own reflection in them and I see myself look at him with fascination and desire, but his eyes only convey an emotion I can't recognize. It is soft and warm but has an edge too, and I find it enchanting. His lips meet mine again and now the kiss is gentle, like a soft whisper instead of a message in a language I do not understand. Yassen then backs away from me, still with the fire burning in his eyes, but now it's more subdued and his face is soft.

My hand still rests on his chest and he leans closer again, but only to whisper in my ear.

''I think your friend is standing on the other side of the door and I'll bet he's got his knickers in a twist,'' Yassen chuckles in my ear with a husky voice.

''He's no friend of mine, he works for _them_,'' I say, my voice slightly unsteady.

''Well, what do you think to me giving him a chance to live? You walk out of here first - I'm sure he's going to try to talk to you – and if he's distracted I can drag him in here without a sound.''

''You're sure it would work?'' I ask, not really doubting him anyway, and he just looks at me with a confident expression. When I turn towards the doorknob he unexpectedly grabs my arm and pulls me back against his body and I shiver when his long fingers stroke my neck.

He chuckles when he feels my reaction and leans down and starts to kiss my neck. I'm confused as to why he's doing this, but I have no intention to stop him.

Then he lets me go and I open the door.

I walk out and I feel the rush of air behind me as Yassen closes the bathroom door. The MI6 agent appears behind my shoulder as soon as I'm back in the aisle.

''Alex!'' he hisses, and I feel his gaze lock onto my neck when I turn around to face him.

''Excuse me, sir, I think you must have mistaken me for someone else,'' I say innocently and give him a polite smile. He looks a little bit unsure and there is an awkward silence. But then without a sound Yassen appears behind him and puts one hand over the man's mouth before dragging him into the bathroom.

''Go take your seat again,'' he whispers in a so low voice that I'm not even sure he said anything.

When I walk toward my seat again a lot of people are staring at me and some of them cough and clear their throats. I stare down at the floor and I hear whispers start around me.

As I sit down in my seat again I notice my reflection in the window and I see my neck. It is full of faint hickeys and I realise what it must have looked like when Yassen and I made our way to the bathroom. He's really good at making everything believable.

Two minutes later, Yassen comes back and I look at him curiously to try to find any hints of what he did to the man. I silently mouth ''alive?'' and he nods. He shows me something in his palm and I don't understand what it is at first, but then I laugh out loud as I identify the metal piece as the doorknob.

''So what are you going to do in Russia?'' Yassen suddenly asks as he glances out of the window.

''I was planning on finding the mafia and trying to find out if they had any contact with you,'' I say honestly and I feel myself blush at the words. I must sound like a weird stalker.

''Interesting, that you'd try to find _me,_ one of the hardest men in the world to track down. Especially after I told you that I hoped we would never see each other again,'' he says, and then laughs at some private joke or memory, I'm not really sure.

''Well, you did tell me an awful lot of things in that letter and for some reason I actually do believe your part about MI6. But the part about you hoping we'd never meet again I really do not believe,'' I say in a slightly mocking tone, just to see his expression. It's a mixture of surprise and a minor annoyance.

''The world around me is dangerous and I don't want to pull you into it, but it would seem that you're pretty good at getting yourself caught up in it anyway,'' he says, after pausing for a moment while he decided whether or not to give a serious answer.

''So when we were in the bathroom it was just a tie in your pocket not you being happy to see me,'' I say and fake a sad expression, which is really hard because the look on his face makes it hard to not giggle. His eyes show amusement, but his expression is some cross between anger at being ridiculed and irritation, until he lets out a quiet laugh that sounds like rippling water.

''It's hard not to be happy to see you when you interest me in so many ways,'' he says, still laughing, and puts on an innocent expression.

I look at him one more time before I open my laptop again and start to search for information on Alan Blunt. I can't find anything. Yassen glances over my shoulder at the screen and takes the computer from me.

He types various kinds of codes and passwords on some strange site with a scorpion and then searches for Alan Blunt in a register. He clicks around then downloads some documents.

He hands me the computer again and now I have Alan Blunt's birth certificate and a ton of other information about him on the desktop. There's information about his habits and how much security he has around him and I soon realize that killing Alan Blunt isn't going to be easy.

''There is a hole in the security around him,'' Yassen says in a low voice.

''Where do you see that?'' I ask and search through the text looking for the hole he's talking about.

''Everything is based on habits, the guards are well trained but they follow a pattern every day and that makes an assassination easy,'' he replies and stares at the screen.

The plane starts to tilt down and I shut the computer. I put it in my bag and then I close my eyes and lean back.

_What's going to happen now? Is Yassen going to help me or let me come with him? Is he going to help me get revenge on MI6?_

Questions swirl around my head again and I feel so exhausted. I know that I'm about to fall asleep and I struggle against it, but the weariness takes over and I drift off into unconsciousness.

I'm woken by someone carefully shaking me. As I wake up I look around and feel alarmed as I realize I don't know where I am, but then I feel a comforting hand stroke my hair and I relax. I look up and find myself in Yassen's embrace, and I feel a rush of heat to my cheeks. He looks at me and then leans down to place a soft kiss on my forehead before whispering:

''Welcome to Russia.''


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the new chapter. I've been pretty busy studying and stuff recently but I've rewritten this like ten times trying to make it perfect and I'm finally happy with it. I don't want to rush Yassen and Alex's relationship but I love them together… This will be more like a bonding/showing their emotions chapter with a dramatic ending… **

**I do not own the characters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten and I want to give my wonderful beta BlueNeutrino a huge thanks because she has does an awesome work.  
**

My mind races as I try to remember what happened. Awkwardly, I try to sit up but Yassen's arms holds me in place. I look up at him and he grins at me and begins stroking my waist with his hand, and the sensation of his touch makes me hold my breath. My heart rate quickens noticeably and I take one deep breath trying calm myself down. Gradually I relax and my pulse goes back to _almost_ normal again. I put one of my hands on his and the other on his leg, causing him to frown for a short moment before relaxing again.

His fingers caress my waist and leave a warm feeling lingering on my skin. I turn my face up towards him and he leans down and presses his lips against mine in a soft, innocent kiss. I kiss him back gently, and one of my hands goes up to his neck so that my fingers touch his soft hair.

We are abruptly cut off by a voice from the speakers calling out in something in Russian, and as the people around us start to move I realize that the plane has landed. Yassen lets go of me and stands up.

I follow his example and I am surprised when he grabs my hand and kisses it like a gentleman before leading me down the aisle. We walk off the plane out into the cool, fresh air, and I can feel the cold even through my sweatshirt.

We walk through to the arrivals hall and then towards the exit. I shiver when we walk outside again and I hope that there's a car waiting for us nearby. Yassen surprises me again by taking off his coat and placing it over my shoulders, before he stops in front of a sleek black Audi R8 and unlocks it. A warm feeling spreads through my chest as realize he was concerned about me being cold. He opens the door for me and I jump in, then he quickly walks round to the front of the car, gets in and starts the engine.

Yassen turns on the heaters and begins to drive away from the airport. He accelerates quickly and follows some signs in Russian towards the highway. There aren't many cars out on the roads due to the late hour, so he presses the gas pedal to the bottom and the car speeds up to over 150 mph. I search his face for some clue as to what he's doing or where we're going, but he gives nothing away.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Away," Yassen answers coolly without taking his eyes from the road.

"Away?" I repeat it as a question, trying to get something more out of him.

"Home," he says, and I flinch a little when I hear it. I've never really thought about him actually having a home. I don't know anything about him. He might have a wife and children, for all I know. For some reason the thought of Yassen being married bothers me, but I try to shake the strange feeling away. I quickly realize that the chance of him having a wife is practically non-existent, since the job of an assassin isn't really compatible with marriage.

I'm still tired, so I give up on trying to get him to tell me where we're going. In some strange way I trust him to take us to a safe place, so I'm able to relax enough to drift off to sleep.

I'm woken by the sensation of the car coming to a complete stop. I look around to see where we are, but it's hard to make out anything in the dark. Yassen gets out of the car and walks round to open the passenger side door.

I can make out the large silhouette of a house, and I watch as Yassen digs in his pocket for a key before walking up to the entrance and opening the door. I follow behind him and enter the house just as he's turning on the lights. The house is built in modern style and from the hall you can see into all the rooms on this floor. The interior décor is in dark colors, with mostly black furnishing, a back marble floor and different shades of grey on the walls. The furniture is futuristic and all made out of steel, glass and leather. I find it very attractive, and it definitely suits Yassen's personality well.

Yassen tosses his keys into a metal bowl on a low table in the entrance hall, and gestures for me to follow him as he begins to walk up a spiral staircase. The first room we enter on the second floor is a huge master bedroom with a big bed and floor-to-ceiling windows in the wall on the west side.

Yassen suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. He wraps his arms around me and I place one of my hands on his hip and the other on his chest, before tilting my head upwards to look deep into his eyes. They are soft and warm and I smile at him. A small smile plays on his lips, and then he sweeps me off my feet so fast I don't know what's happening until I am in his arms. He carries me toward the bed and carefully lays me down on it. He looks at me, slightly hesitant, but then I reach out for him and grab his shirt. I attack his lips with my own and he responds with reserved but intense passion.

I sling one of my legs around his hip and my hands travel over his abdomen. I grab the hem of his shirt and wrench it upwards to pull it off. He's the one on top, but that quickly changes as I roll over and he follows me so that now he's the one on his back. I kiss down his neck and run my tongue over the straight scar there, before moving my mouth down his chest to kiss all scars there and then further down. He moans when I hit sensitive spots and his hands move roughly along my sides down to my hips. My hands tease the skin just above his belt buckle and he lets out a husky growl, then his hands leave my hips to unzip my hoodie. He pulls it off and I lift up my arms so he can remove my top too. His hands touch the waistband with the gun and I can feel his smile through the kiss. I pull back to catch my breath and look into his eyes

They are dark with lust and desire, but then he quickly tries to hide it and he gently pushes me aside before taking a deep breath. The rejection leaves me both surprised and confused, and I suddenly feel the urge to rush out of the room as tears start to threaten to flow. I twist away from him and hide my face in my hands so he won't see the hurt in my eyes. _Why doesn't he want me?_

Yassen moves behind me and I hear him put on his shirt, and then he reaches out and touches my arm. I ignore him, feeling both hurt and humiliated, and he sighs. After a few moments he gently places his arm over my shoulders in an innocent manner.

"It's not that I don't want to make love to you," he says in a low, soft tone. "I really _do_ want to, but I know that it's wrong. It kills me not to but I can't. It would be a betrayal against myself."

"Why?" I ask in a low whisper, curious about his answer.

"Well, I was raised in Russia and here there is a _law _against having sex with anyone under sixteen. Plus, I don't want your first time to be with me, at least not now. You are as attracted to me as I am to you but it's only physical. The first time is supposed to be special and gentle with someone you like, or even love. Making love is supposed to be beautiful, not just sex," Yassen says in his low husky voice, and I want him to touch me right now but this honorable side of him is unexpected and pretty sweet. I snort at his words about the law and sigh. Wasn't he the assassin who didn't care about the law just hours ago? "Of course I've had a little fun with women in the past and left discreetly in the morning, but the difference with them is that they've all been _adult_ women, or at least legal,'' he says as he looks at me.

I feel a pang of jealousy but I try to hide it. As I look into his eyes and see the genuine care there and I feel a sense of warmth in my heart again. Yassen strokes my hair gently for a moment, and then he gets up and walks over to a wardrobe from which he pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a black v-neck t-shirt

He throws the clothes to me and then walks out of the room without a word, not giving me any hint of what's going on in his head. But I guess I have been pretty spoiled with emotions from him in the past few minutes, and now his usual emotionless mask is back in place. I change into the clothes and crawl down in the bed. Sleep comes almost instantly.

I'm woken the next morning by a bright light shining through the windows, and as I turn over to get a better look out I gasp. Outside there is a huge lawn and a little further in the distance I can see a vast blue lake. There are small trails running across the lawn and a stable a few hundred metres away.

I get up and stretch a bit, and am startled when I notice Yassen leaning against the door frame. He chuckles and then walks away.

I decide to change into the jeans I wore when I got here, and then I open one of the drawers in Yassen's wardrobe to find a military green tank top. I put it on and tie it into a knot at my hip so it doesn't restrict my mobility. I check myself in the mirror and feel pretty pleased with what I see. My hair is slightly messy and a little bit wavy but overall not too bad, so I decide to head downstairs. I follow the faint sound of classical music to the kitchen where I find Yassen.

He looks up from the mango he's slicing and smiles.

"Nice top." he says dryly but with a grin, and then returns to his mango.

"Thanks." I say, imitating his dry tone, and then smile at him.

He takes down two glass bowls from a cupboard and fills them with fresh fruit and berries, then he grabs two bottles of water and two forks before giving me one bowl, a fork and one water bottle. Our hands make contact for a moment as he hands me the bottle, and I flinch as a shot of electricity seems to pass between where our skins touch. I look up at him and he stares at his own hand in disbelief for a second, before quickly hiding it.

"Did you sleep well?" Yassen asks to cover up the embarrassing moment and stares out of the window, avoiding my gaze.

"Um… Yes, where did you sleep?" I ask carefully.

"On the sofa," he answers, still not meeting my gaze.

"Yassen, you shouldn't have. I don't want to throw you out of your own bed," I say, slightly embarrassed.

"I know you don't, I just don't want to try my self-control," he says and winks at me.

I stand there wordlessly, and then I hear my stomach growl and realize how hungry I am. I look down at the contents of my bowl and take a small bite of a piece of pineapple. I can sense Yassen watching me as I eat the fruit, but when I look up he's just staring out of the window again. After a few minutes of eating in silence he puts his now empty bowl in the sink. I eat my last strawberry and then put my own bowl in the sink too.

Quite suddenly, Yassen grabs my hand. "Let's go," he says, beginning to lead me towards the door.

"What?" I ask in surprise. This time as his skin touches mine I get the same intense feeling as before, but now it's more controlled, like a deep burning fire instead of a sudden shock.

"I need to show you around the grounds, show you my home," he says, smiling at me.

"Sure…'' I say and follow him outside.

When we get out onto the lane a man comes walking towards us with two big horses, one black and one white. I look at the horses and then at Yassen who's grinning at me.

"I guess you know how to ride," he says casually.

"What? No!" I cry out, remembering my last riding lesson from when I was six. Ian had pushed me up onto the biggest horse in the stable and then made me ride until I managed to control the horse perfectly. But by that time I never wanted to see a damn horse again.

"Your MI6 file says that you rode when you were younger and that you were pretty good at it," Yassen says, watching my expression, and I put on a blank mask when he says the name of the organisation responsible for making my life living hell.

The man reaches us and speaks in a low, respectful tone in Russian to Yassen, who takes the reins from the man and gives him a brief nod. He throws the white horse's reins to me and then swings himself up on the black one, which tramps nervously. The horse is well built and probably a thoroughbred. It has a long mane and its tail is shining so black that it's almost blue.

I look at my horse, at the gorgeous chiseled face and big, deep blue eyes, before I place one foot in the stirrup and swing myself up. The horse jumps to the right as soon as I land in the saddle and I tense, pressing my knees hard against the sides of the horse which causes it to dance around even more nervously. After a second, I slowly relax my legs and gently grip the reins. The horse nervously moves its ears back and forth and then it stands still.

Yassen smiles at me and I can see a trace of amusement in his eyes. His horse struts proudly and its long tail billows in the wind. The movement in the stallion's muscles seems to flow through Yassen too as he gracefully moves together with the horse.

Yassen watches me as I gain control of my horse. "Looks like you've still got it," he says, and then turns his horse around and carefully positions his weight forward so that the horse starts moving. "This one's name is Hunter. Your horse's name is Glorious. She's very sensitive so be careful."

"Why the special names?" I ask, curious about why he'd chosen to call the horses that.

"Hunter here was named after an old friend of mine and Glorious after his wife," Yassen replies thoughtfully, and there's a melancholy note in his soft tone.

"Who were they if they meant so much to you?" I ask carefully.

"They were your parents, Alex," Yassen says softly, and for a moment the expression on his face is an unreadable mix of emotions which he quickly replaces with his usual cold mask. "Hunter was your father's name when he was a teacher at Malagosto, a training island for assassins made by the organization we worked for… Helen means glorious in Greek, and she surely was glorious. There was something about her… Sometimes it was as if she had an aura around her that could make everybody else feel happy."

I look at him, surprised by this display of honestly. I have so many questions and I don't know what to ask first, so I start with an easy one.

"What did my father do at Malagosto?"

Yassen studies me carefully before answering. "He was a teacher at first, but that never really suited him. He didn't have much patience with the clumsy or stupid students in my class, so the heads of Scorpia – the organization we worked for - decided to make him my personal mentor at his request. He told me he saw talent in me already when I was a seventeen and wanted to do more to train me personally. So we stayed at Malagasto for a few months and he taught me a lot of things. We left when we were given orders to carry out an assassination," Yassen says with measured pride in his voice and a calm expression on his face.

"So my father taught you everything you know? I ask, looking at him to see if he's going to answer me honestly.

"Yes," Yassen murmurs, and I know it's the conversation has ended as he turns his horse and gallops over the green lawn. My horse trots nervously and I carefully lengthen her reins so she takes a few uncontrolled leaps before falling into a balanced rhythm. At first it's hard to find the balance but when I do it's like riding a bike, and I instinctively get the hang of it. I rise in the saddle and lean forward over Glorious' neck as she gallops faster and soon we're only a few metres behind Yassen.

As we come up alongside Yassen and Hunter he increases his speed and I can see his lips moving fast, talking to the horse. Then he looks at me and does the most unlike Yassen thing in the world - he winks at me and flashes me a wide smile, before going back to muttering things to the horse.

We race down to the shore of the lake and then Yassen halts. I do the same and when he jumps off his horse I follow suit. Around us there are a few trees, old oaks with green leaves shimmering in the sun, and Yassen uses the reins to tie Hunter to one of the nearby trees, and then he takes Glorious' reins from me and does the same for her.

Then he turns his back on me and starts jogging away from the lake. I sigh. I've realized what he's doing. He's testing me. I quickly start to run to keep pace with him, and we jog along the shore for about five kilometres before he increases his speed to a sprint and I have to push myself to the limit to keep up with him. He suddenly stops and turns to me so quickly I barely have time to register what he's doing. I see his hand move and the next thing I feel is a sharp pain jab at my ribs. I instinctively lift my arms to protect myself and Yassen strikes out a few more times at my head, chest and legs. Even though I try and fight back, I'm disappointed that he succeeds in landing blows more often than he fails.

"Not bad, Rider," Yassen says, without even the faintest trace of effort or exhaustion in his voice.

"I was trained," I answer, trying to match his casual tone but failing miserably. The run has still left me gasping for air.

Suddenly, there's the sound of Yassen's phone ringing and he slides it up from his pocket and looks at the caller I.D. He than answers it with a cold expression on his face.

"Speak," he growls into the phone.

He remains silent for a few seconds and then sighs.

"No, I have other commitments right now."

The person on the phone doesn't like his answer and I can hear that he or she's yelling. Yassen rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'll agree to it on the condition that one million dollars are transferred to my… British account in the next two hours," he says and then ends the call.

So I guess that means that he's accepted an assassination contract and is going to have to leave.A million questions flood into my brain. _But what's going to happen to me? What exactly did I want him to do when I tried to find him? Why did I try and find him? Was it just a decision I made because of my confusion in the situation or because I wanted to know more about my parents_? I don't know what I should do now. Going back to MI6 isn't an option. I don't want to be a spy. I never wanted to.But I don't know what Yassen's going to do._ Will he let me stay here with him for a while? _I don't think I have anywhere else to go.

"So what happens now?" I ask Yassen.

"We're leaving."

"We?" I ask, curious and surprised.

"Yes. I have a… job… that needs to be done and I think that you can help me with it," he says as he walks over to me.

"How would I help you?" I ask, trying to imagine what he could need me for.

"Well, I need a woman," he says, grinning at me.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"I need you and this would be the perfect opportunity for us to have that date we talked about," he says casually, and then starts walking back to the way we came.

I follow him and we walk in silence a few minutes before I finally come up with something to say.

"Where are we going? And what exactly does being your woman mean?" I ask.

"We're going to London and you will be my girlfriend," he says and winks.

He then starts to talk about what I'm expected to do as his "girlfriend" and I realize that the word girlfriend probably isn't the right title for what I will be playing. His fancy escort is probably more like it.

"The people I work with need to fear me, but I also need to fit into their lifestyle of glamorous dinners and parties in elite nightclubs. So I want give the expression of being a reserved and exclusive man." He says and then starts to jog. I follow him and soon we're back with the horses.

We ride in silence back to the house and I get chance to look at it properly for the first time. It's a very modern looking two storey building with large windows dominating the walls, which are built from black stone. I can also see some other smaller buildings a few hundred metres from the residential. In the fields surrounding the main building there are a few pastures where horses graze and a paddock with high jumps in it. We stop outside the house and a man runs out of the entrance towards us.

"Miss," he says as he takes the reins from me and bows.

"Сэр.'' He nods towards Yassen and walk away with the horses.

Yassen leads me inside and grabs two bottles of beer from the fridge, and he offers me one before walking into the living room and settling in a low sofa. I sit down in a leather chair and wait for him to tell me more about his plan, ignoring the beer in my hand.

"We're going to some friends of mine in Venice before we go to London. Once we're in London I'll complete my assignment and then we can come back here, or maybe go to another of my houses," Yassen says, his tone businesslike, and I can tell that he's working out a plan in his mind.

"Why should I go with you?" I suddenly wonder _why should I go with him? _After all, he's about to go and kill someone, and that perhaps isn't something I ought to get caught up in.

"Because I guess you want my help with something, or else why would you have tried to find me? Or was it just that you enjoy my delightful company?'' he asks, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I… I… I... don't know…" I say, stuttering over the words.

"Well, I guess only time will tell. So let's go," he says, and then heads upstairs leaving me wondering once again what I ever expected him to do once I found him. I don't seem to be able to remember it clearly anymore.

The sound of a gunshot abruptly interrupts my thoughts and I throw myself behind the couch. More gunshots ring out and then I hear shouts coming closer. I pull out the gun I've kept in my waistband and run towards the stairs, bounding up them towards the room where Yassen is.

He's stood with his back towards me, and I can see a group of soldiers on the other side of the room about seven metres away. SAS soldiers. They've no doubt been sent to kill Yassen. And possibly even me.

Three of the ten soldiers are hurt and the other ones look rather apprehensive. I'd probably be a little apprehensive too if I was stood in front of this lethal assassin instead of behind him.

Yassen has changed into a black suit and almost looks like James Bond, and I can't help but smile a bit at that thought. I notice one of the soldiers' eyes widen as he sees my grin and relatively relaxed demeanour as I'm stood behind Yassen. I mentally berate myself for thinking about how Yassen is dressed when there are ten soldiers in the room waiting to take me back to MI6.

Yassen is focussed on the soldiers, but an almost invisible nod lets me know that he's aware I'm behind him. He waves with two fingers to indicate for me to come closer. As I do so, he takes hold of my hand in his and then moves it up to stroke my cheek with our hands. The soldiers just stand there, confused and not knowing what to do as they try to calculate the risks of hitting me if they fire their guns, all the while watching us carefully for any sign that Yassen might be about to fire at them again. I look at the soldiers and suddenly realize that some of the men are K-unit. I recognize Wolf and Eagle and they stare at me in shock.

"Don't. Don't kill them," I plea to Yassen as I see the muscles in his hand twitch and his finger tighten on the trigger.

"Why?" he asks in a cool tone.

"Because… that would upset me," I say in a low voice and squeeze his hand.

"They are here for you," he says, his voice filled with disgust.

"I know, Yassen. I know," I say softly, and the soldiers stare at us in disbelief.

"They want to take you away," he says with that soft emotion I can't recognize in his voice, and then he finishes in a lower tone. "From me."

I stare at him for a moment and then move closer to him. I kiss his cheek and place myself in a protective position in front of him, knowing that SAS won't shoot with a 'civilian' in the way. He softly plants a kiss in my hair and puts one arm around my waist, at the same time keeping his gun pointed level at the soldiers.

"Cub, don't let him manipulate you into protecting him," Wolf barks at me and I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Don't talk about him like that! You and your little group are letting yourselves be manipulated by Blunt and Jones, for God's sake!" I spit at him, and I suddenly feel a rage growing inside me. I feel a burning need to protect Yassen from them. _How the hell did this happen?_

"Cub, don't do this, you're better than that. He only sees you as a way to blackmail MI6 and use you as a toy. He can't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone. If you believe that then you're more foolish and stupid than I thought," Eagle growls.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!'" Yassen yells and fires the gun two times.

"No, Yassen!" I scream as I see Wolf and Eagle go down.

The soldiers stare in horror as a pool of blood starts to form around the bodies. Luckily, I see that the blood only comes from their shoulders and I look up at Yassen with affection filling my eyes. I know that he has killed people for merely insulting him before, but he let these men, my former friends, live. He let them live because he cared about me and about what I wanted.

He leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips which lights the slow burning fire inside of me again. He pulls back and looks deeply into my eyes for a short second before turning his attention back to the soldiers.

There's a a ripple of movement among the men that are still standing, and at first I don't understand what they're doing or why they're beginning to spread out. But the moment I realize what's happening, a gunshot sounds from behind Yassen and I watch in horror as he grips his stomach and falls to the floor.

I scream his name. "Yassen!"

I throw myself down next to him and rip his jacket open to search for the wound, gasping in horror as I see the dark red spreading over his white shirt from a hole in his stomach. He's breathing, but very lightly and his eyes are foggy as he looks at me with an expression of immense sadness and regret. In the corner of my eye, I notice a pair of polished shoes and the hem of grey suit pants walk up next to me, but I ignore them, not even wanting to think about who it must be that's wearing them.

"I'm sorry," Yassen whispers softly.

"Please Yassen… No…" I cry as I press my hands against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry," he whispers again before closing his eyes.

I hold him close to me and kiss his lips one last time, before looking up into the steel grey eyes of Alan Blunt.

**Please review!**

* * *

[M1]I think you mean metaphorically, but this bit seemed to read too literally so I've altered it slightly.

[M2]I've changed this bit a little because even though I think he really wants to show her around, he probably wouldn't outwardly show his enthusiasm so much.

[M3]I've changed it a bit so it isn't a paragraph of entirely questions and I've just left the questions italicized.

[M4]I was trying to think of a stronger insult he could use at this point, but it occurred to me it isn't really necessary to have an insult at all. I think it works fine just with the first part of the sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated and I only have a really crappy excuse, it was the last few weeks before the summer break so it was a lot of parties and then I had a lot of things to study, plus I've been spending a lot of time with my friends and I've just started a relationship so it's been a few pretty busy weeks.**

**Well this chapter was really complicated to write and because of some reviews I wanted to make Alex more independent, which ended up in a mess. So I rewrote and I rewrote and I rewrote. But still I can't get it right. So I have to post this anyways. I messed up the storyline in my head so now it's just a weird chapter. But here it finally is.**

As I'm dragged out of the room I feel nothing but numbness. The handcuffs are cutting into my wrists but I don't feel it. People rush around me but I can't see any faces; just a blurry mass. I'm taken to a car and somebody tries to push me into it, and I'm happy to let him because I just don't care anymore. I see Yassen's face in my head and then I see the light fade in his eyes and emptiness embraces my soul. My only hope, my dark knight is gone. I had almost forgotten how real loss felt, the kind of loss you feel when someone you love is taken away in the most brutal way possible. I vaguely register my use of the l-word in my head and wonder for a second or two if I actually love Yassen, but this aching pain in my heart proves to me that I do.

The next few hours pass by with me barely noticing it. I'm now in Alan Blunt's office, accompanied by five guards who are all watching me closely. I pay no attention to them, instead just staring out the window without really seeing what's outside.

Alan Blunt appears from nowhere and sits down behind his desk. I look at him with an expression full of disgust and hate. He just stares at me blankly for a moment before looking down on some papers in a folder, seemingly indifferent.

"So what did you expect to achieve with your little runaway, Agent Rider?" Blunt asks with a bored look on his face.

"Why did you kill him?" I ask, my voice filled with hatred

Mrs Jones gives me a sickeningly innocent smile. "Who?" she asks, trying to pretend she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"You really want to go there!" I hiss and I feel an impulse to hit her.

Blunt speaks to me again. "Why did you go with him?" he asks me abruptly, his grey eyes boring into mine.

"To get away from you. I went with the only person in the world I can trust," I reply without breaking his gaze. When he raises an eyebrow at me I realize my mistake.

"How come the only person you could _trust_ was Yassen Gregorovich, the man who _killed_ your parents _and_ your uncle? Why did you let him use you? How could you stand to let him touch you?" Mrs Jones asks in a cold, disgusted tone and I turn my attention to her. Her face shows no expression but I can see it in her eyes, the hollowness that death has caused her. I suddenly realize that her hate towards Yassen isn't professional; it's personal.

''How can I stand sitting in this office with the two people who know exactly what happened to my parents _and_ knowingly sent my uncle to his death? The ones that have been using me and lying to me for years?'' I smile at them coldly. ''Whatever he's done is no worse than what you've been doing, the difference is the people he plotted against probably deserved it,'' I add staring at Mrs Jones.

''Send her down to one of the cell.'' Blunt barks and a young newly recruited agent grabs my arm and lead me out of the room.

He leads me towards the elevator and I look round for an escape, but all possible exits would be impossible to use while I'm handcuffed. The young agent presses the elevator button and waits, holding my arm in an iron grip. I grin at him and he quickly looks away. The doors open in front of us and we step inside, and then as the door closes the agent slowly releases his grip and presses the button for the basement.

I realize that this is my only chance of escaping. Quickly, I shift my weight so that I have as much balance as I can have with my arms behind my back and swing my leg up and kick the agent in his stomach. Taken by surprise, the agent sinks down to his knees and I look at him down at him, before delivering a hard kick to his head that knocks him unconscious. The elevator keeps moving and there's only eight floors left before we reach the basement. I try to reach down into the agent's pockets with my hands behind my back and find a small key. I manage to unlock one hand and I sigh in relief as the metal that has been cutting into my wrist eases. I open the other one - three floors left to go - and search through the guard's pockets until I find what I'm looking for: a keycard. I finally look at the gun in his waistband and I stare at it for half a second before grabbing it. The elevator doors opens and I peek out. The hallway is empty so I step outside, dragging the unconscious agent into a corner.

I hear voices come closer and I hide in the shadows. I can see that there are two men wearing white doctor's coats approaching me, but I can't make out what they're saying until they're only a few metres away.

"He's awake now and he keeps asking for someone, some Alex. He will make full recovery as soon as the wound has healed," one of them says. My mind suddenly becomes absolutely focused on these men and my brain can barely register what they've just said. They must have been talking about Yassen. He must be alive.

"I don't know why they saved him though, from what I've heard it was Blunt who personally shot him and he doesn't like to get his hands dirty anymore," the other one says. A cold feeling comes over me at the mention of Blunt.

"Maybe they want some information from him. He's the top in assassin working for the most dangerous organization in the world. They'll probably kill him when they're done," the first one replies, and then they walk around another corner and I can't hear them anymore.

I decide to follow them, sneaking along the corridors behind them before the two doctors walk into a room with two guards outside. As they enter the room I hang back beind a corner out of sight. I look the two guards and I sigh when I recognize one of them as Fox. If I try to take one of them down the other will call for backup, and then I have a problem. I look down at the gun in my hand and then suddenly an idea occurs to me. I take the gun in my left hand and press it to my own temple, and then begin to walk around the corner without trying to mute my steps.

Both of them turn to look at me, and at first their expressions are of shock, then anger, then shock again and then horror as they realize that I'm holding a gun pressed against my own head. They watch me carefully as I step closer.

"Cub, what are you doing?" Fox asks, his voice falsely calm.

"I can't do this anymore," I say, trying to sound cold but with desperation creeping into my voice.

"Don't do this. You're still young, you haven't lived yet," Fox says, still trying to put on the act of being calm. I see the other soldier's hand move towards his communication radio.

"Don't," I say coolly and his hand freezes. "This is your fault, this is the government's fault," I say accusingly and they glance at each other nervously.

"Cub, drop the gun," Fox says, now demanding.

"Let me inside," I hiss, walking closer to them so that I'm only a few metres away. I look at them both once before making my move, moving fast towards them and aiming a kick at the soldier I don't recognize. He's knocked back so that his head hits the wall and Fox let's out a curse.

He pulls out his own gun but I'm faster. I whirl around and knee him in the groin while pressing the gun against his forehead.

"Now listen to me, if you make any sound I will kill you. Give me the gun," I growl at the surprised and pissed off Fox. To make myself clearer I press the gun harder against his head and he slowly puts his gun down. I grab the gun then hit him hard round the head with it so he falls to the floor unconscious. Straightening up, I cross to the door they'd been guarding and carefully push it open. As I look inside I see Yassen

He's lying on a bed with the two doctors standing in front of him, one of them watching a monitor. Yassen is tied to the bed and lies staring blankly up into the air. The doctors are turned with their backs to me so when I begin to make my way quietly into the room neither of them notices. As he sees me Yassen's eyes widen so little that no one except for me would have noticed, but I know him well enough to pick up on it. His eyes show relief and concentration but his expression is still cold and bored. I nod at him and then start to sneak up right behind the doctors. Before they even realise what's happened I've struck two blows to their necks and they're out cold on the floor.

"Hi," I say as I smile at him, almost not believing this is true.

"Hello, my beautiful," Yassen says and his eyes are glowing with joy.

"Let's get out of here," I say walking over to him, touching his chest just as if to see if he's real before untying him from the bed.

He quickly gets up and I give him the gun which he hides under his waistband. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and I can see his perfectly toned body, but the thick bulge around his stomach make me flinch. A reminder of the previous night's events.

His arm sneaks around my waist and he leans down to kiss the top of my head. I lean closer to him as if he's my lifeline. I press my lips to his shirt exactly over his heart and through the fabric I can feel the real heat of flesh and blood. I feel his heart beat and I find comfort in the calming rhythm. He holds me close to him and I can feel that he's almost shaking. Looking up I meet his calm gaze and he stares back down into my eyes. I put my hands in his hair and pull his face closer to me, and as he leans in for the last millimeter of the distance between us I hungrily attack his lips with mine. He gasps as I lick his bottom lip and responds quickly, meeting my tongue with his so they swirl around in a passionate dance. We break apart when our lungs are desperately screaming for air and stand gasping in each other's embrace for a moment.

"Shall we?" Yassen ask with a teasing smile as he takes a step back and reaches out his hand to me.

"We shall," I answer and take hold of his outstretched hand.

Now completely focused he walks ahead of me to lead me out, and I can sense the air of danger around him. He is the assassin, adrenaline-fueled version of himself. As we pass the two unconscious SAS-soldiers on the floor he looks at them and a cold smirk spreads across his face.

He walks soundlessly through the corridors and then waves for me to show him the way. I point in the direction we need to go and we reach the elevator and step inside. Once we are in the elevator Yassen suddenly groans and collapses to the floor, his face grey and his breathing uneven. I stare at him in horror for a moment before remembering we still need to get out of here, and I quiclu press the button for the ground floor. I sink down to my knees beside him and check his pulse, which is a little fast but at least it's there. When I look at his chest I gasp as I see the unmistakably red stain spreading across his stomach through his white shirt. The elevator stops in the entrance hall at Royal & General bank. I try to lift Yassen but he's very heavy and I can only manage to drag him out of the elevator. When I look up I see the 'security guards' watching me, seeming both surprised and a little nervous.

I drag Yassen towards the doors and the guards start running towards me. I aim my gun at the closest one and they all stop. Holding Yassen with one arm, I keep the gun levelled at the guard, who's now gone white in his face.

"Drop the gun," one of the other guards says with desperation creeping into his voice.

I give a hard laugh and then start to back out of the building. The guards watch me carefully and then one of them decides he's going to be the one to try and stop us, so he runs toward us with his hand moving towards his gun and a determined look on his face. I react instinctively and fire the gun. The bullet finds its target and digs itself into the flesh of the man's stomach. People in the bank start to scream but I ignore them and quickly back away as fast as I can. We're out of the doors before any of the other guards can try to stop us. Panic starts to grip me as I see there's no way of escaping with Yassen in my arms.

The street outside is crowded with people, and many of them heard the gunshot and stop and stare. Horrified gasps echo through the crowd when they see a desperate teenage girl with a gun and a bleeding man in her arms stumbling out of the bank. Two of the guards are still after us and I see that one of them is speaking rapidly in a small headset, probably with Mrs Jones. One of the guards raises his gun but the other one waves at him to lower it. It doesn't look good for two men to point a gun at a teenager in public.

I suddenly see a familiar face in the crowd around me; my on-and-off boyfriend from school, Tom. We were really close to each other before I started working for MI6, but since I got dragged into being a spy we've drifted apart. Now as he sees me he stares at me in shock. I stumble towards him and as he notices the guards rushing after me he seems to make a quick decision. He flags down a taxi and helps me with Yassen. Tom drags Yassen into the cab while I keep the guards at a safe distance, keeping the gun pointed at them.

I jump into the taxi beside Tom. The guards look at us but don't try to follow us because of al the people around. Tom blurts out an address and the driver looks wary for a moment as he realizes we've just dragged a bleeding man into the back of his cab and are running from bank security guards, but then he notices the gun in my hand and quickly drives away. I take a deep breath and then I look up at Tom.

"What the hell is this?" Tom asks and looks me directly in the eye. I can see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

I briefly explain to him. "I was taken to Sweden in my last mission to be executed and tortured but this man, Yassen, helped me. He took me to a hotel and gave me money so I could disappear from MI6, but we ended up meeting again on a flight to Russia. He let me stay with him, but then MI6 showed up. They're the ones who shot him. He managed to survive, but I don't know exactly what happened," I say, trying to avoid his gaze.

I can't help but feel guilty as I remember all the worried texts and calls from Tom that I received after my first mission and just ignored.

"So _this_ is the Yassen you told me about! The one that _murdered_ your uncle! You're working with _him_ now!" Tom almost shouts at me while looking through the back window to see if the guards are following us.

"Yes, this is him. Yassen isn't the psychopath I thought he was; he kills people, but he does it for the money, not because he enjoys causing pain. He doesn't want to kill me and it's really nice to feel almost secure after being on a mission. He wouldn't kill me. He only does his job when he needs to. So please don't freak out, we'll leave as soon as we can because MI6 will come looking for us," I say, trying to sound calming which is very difficult considering the situation.

"So you want me to keep you and that fucking assassin away from bloody MI6!" Tom shouts in disbelief. My attempt to calm him didn't work then, and I can see that he's panicking.

"Tom, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can leave this taxi and you'll never see me again if that's what you want. I have to take care of Yassen first," I say, trying to calm him down.

I start to examine Yassen's chest and I realize with a sigh of relief that the bleeding isn't so bad. The color is slowly returning to his face and his breathing is becoming normal. I touch his face, carefully caressing it lightly and wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. I can feel Tom staring at me and I try to make my contact with Yassen as innocent possible. I don't feel anything for Tom but it would be cruel to rub it in his face that I'm now with a thirty-something man who is the world's most feared assassin.

"Okay Alex. I'm sorry that I'm panicking, I'm just not used to this kind of stuff. You can come with me in and take care of his wounds if you need to but then you'll have to leave. Al… I love you, but I just can't hide you and him under my roof. Even though my parents are away it's too dangerous for all of us. But remember that I love you," Tom says, now a little bit calmer but still very tense.

"It's okay Tom, I love you too but I understand. You'll never have to see me again," I say slowly, trying to make it sound genuine. Even though I don't love him in that way, he's still the only real friend I have. Tom suddenly leans in to kiss me and I'm so taken by surprise that I don't turn away. His lips brush against mine and when I don't push him away he takes it as encouragement, and begins to attack my mouth me in a way that is demanding and greedy. Not at all like the beautiful kisses that Yassen gives me.

As I realize what he's doing my first instinct is to push him away, but I don't. After everything he's done for me I think it's alright to let him be misled this one last time, so that he'll always remember me as a dear friend.

The taxi stops outside a small house and I break the kiss. The taxi driver is obviously shaken and I give him a small smile before getting out hoping he won't contact the police directly. Tom helps me lift Yassen to the front door and then unlocks it and we walk inside, into a dirty hall with grey walls.

"Do you have some bandages and disinfectant?" I ask Tom as we put Yassen down on one of three old leather couches in the small living room. He hurries out of the room and when he returns a few minutes later he's carrying a first aid kit.

I pull off Yassen's shirt, revealing his muscular chest, and then remove the dirty bandages to examine the wound. A few stitches are broken and a steady flow of blood is flowing out. When Tom sees the blood he quickly exits the room. I press a pad against it to soak up the worst of the bleeding and then I pour some disinfectant over it all. I'm glad Yassen is unconscious, because the burning pain after the disinfection would have been excruciating. I use the medical tape and to try and keep the edges of the wound together where the stitches have broken, and then I roll fresh gauze around his chest and stomach to protect the wound from bacteria. When I'm done I wash my hands and throw away the bloody cloth. Tom comes back into the living room with a hoodie and gives it to me. I smile thankfully at him and then carefully cover Yassen's bare chest with it.

I sit down in one of the other two sofas and Tom sits down beside me, a little too close for my liking. Tom seems nervous and his gaze is constantly wandering between me and Yassen, as if he is trying to understand the relationship between us.

"So what's been up with you, the last I heard was that you disappeared?" Tom asks carefully but there is a hard edge to his voice and his hands haven't stopped shaking since we got into the taxi.

"Well, as I said I was taken to Sweden and met Yassen, who was a_ friend_ of my _father_ and he's been kind to me," I say, trying to make it sound as if the only relationship I have with Yassen is as my father's friend.

Tom must have taken my careful description of Yassen as a green light because he puts a hand on my thigh and presses his mouth roughly against mine again. I move away from him but he's got a strong hold of me and I don't want to hurt him by pushing him off me too roughly. Even though I don't want to hurt him I still really don't want him to touch me, so I hit him reasonably gently to try and get him to back off. That only seems to make him more eager and he carries on, and I'm starting to find his behaviour a bit frightening. I'm just about to push him away when suddenly he's pulled off me.

Without either of us having heard Yassen has suddenly woken up and realized what was happening. It seems he decided to help me and now he has Tom in a tight grip by his throat. Seeing Yassen on his feet again makes me let out a small sigh of relief and I smile at him, letting all the worries flow away and showing him how happy I am that he's alive. Then I think about poor Tom whose face is starting to turn blue.

"Yassen, don't hurt him. He's helped both of us," I say steadily to show him that I am fine and that no harm is done. But I give Tom a well deserved glare.

Yassen has a frightening expression on his face and he stares at Tom for a second longer before letting go of him and then marching out of the room, suppressed anger filling his every step. I'm surprised by Yassen's sudden loss of control over his emotions, which is very unlike him.

I stare at Tom, letting the pain that I feel in my heart show in my eyes. I know his actions were probably caused by stress, but I'm still disappointed that our probable last meeting had to end like this. I look at Tom one last time before walking out of the room, leaving him staring after me with guilt in his eyes. That was the last normal part of my life that I've just left behind.

Yassen has left the door open and I can see him hotwiring a car thirty metres down the road. I roll my eyes when I see that it's the flashiest car on the street; instead of taking the old rusty Volvo nearby, he's gone for the black Mercedes AMG. I let out a small sigh before crossing round to the passenger side and getting into the car.

Yassen gives me a small smile when I hop in and then he reaches out his hand and touches my face in a very gentle and sweet way. I look into his eyes and as I see the sparkle of life in them and I'm finally able breathe out. Yassen is alive; he's relatively okay; we're together and at least for now there's no-one pointing a gun at us.

**Hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be more structured! But please review!**


	8. Author's note

Hi everyone!

I am really sorry for not updating and now when I do it's with bad news. I love all the great response I've gotten to the story and it has made me try to write but I have had a real writers block and I've realized a few things.

I've tried to write the next chapter but I seriously have no idea what this story is about. I feel as if the storyline is way too messed up to work with I started writing the story a long time ago when I looked at things differently and I never had a real plan for the story so I don't even understand it myself anymore. I will therefore not continue this story.

BUT I am going to do a sort of rewrite/changed storyline thing, I will keep this story up and then I'll write something with the same theme as this one but a lot more structured.

I realy hope that you won't abandon me because of this.

Yours sincerely,

Inezzz


End file.
